


Fauntleroy finally finds love and wins

by MammothMutt



Category: the fox and the crow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MammothMutt/pseuds/MammothMutt





	Fauntleroy finally finds love and wins

197X  
He was gone and it was Crows fault and he knew it again the feathered menace hurt him and ruined what could have been happiness and there was nothing he could do about except live so frugally he would lose even if he won and he would see to it he would lose this one one way or another. Soon the foxs home fell in disrepair and the world forgot all about him and cros also suffered but his greed kept him watching and waiting and plotting.

Now  
The home of the formally famouse fox was an eyesore and ignored by the world till another fox saw it from a distance and smiled knowinmg his search was over. Drew knocled on the door and waited and waited but kept knocking as he was persistant and he planned on making contact with Fauntleroy Fox and nothing would stop him. Finally the door open and saw a scrawny sad looking fox in a bathrobe looking back at him. "What do you want I gave up the papper subscription back when baby Bush was elected and I havent left in ages so state your business and beat it. Drew told his favorite fox he was a huge fan andf had always wanted to mert him, making him doubt his claim. "the crow sent you didnt he? My cartoons havent been seen in ages and I have not been in a comic since maybe the 70s and crisis on infinite earths means I no longer even exist really."

Drew sat him down and explained how he found him and how he fell for him and how he deserved to be remembered and even given a comeback. Fautleroy felt better as Drew spoke to him and he began feel good for the first time since the 70s. Soon Drew took fauntleroy to his car and took him to his hotel where he began to clean him as he had not bathed in some time and needed a bath bad and cleaned he was in the hotel tub. Hours passed and it took 3 tries but noe he was again cleaned and dressed in his classic clothes which made him feel like his old self. The next thing was food in his belly as he had not eaten much as the crow saw to his starvation. Drew watched Fauntlroy gorge himself to satiate a hunger that had not been taken care of since so long.

When he was finally done Fauntleroy leaned back in his chair contenedly with a belly bigger than a beach ball sitting in his lap. The full fox was happy as he rubbed it and Drew was in shock as he did not realize how much he could put away and the bill would be something. Once the bill was paid Drew helped Fauntelroy up which was quite a task in itself. He seemed drunk on his food baby and needed aid to the car and he pull his seat all the way back to accomodate the bloated fox and drove to his hotel room which he had stayed for a day but reserved a week and got Fauntleroy to his bed that creaked under his blimped up belly. He then looked at Drew and said "I should thank you, today was the first time in a long time I have been happy not to mention full, that evil crow takes so much from me and he broke me so hard and I should compensate you for dinner as he never did get my money as my financier protects it so well."

Drew talked with him for a few hours and asked what had changed since he last acquired a paper before canceling the service as he grew fed up with bad news and had not kept up with the world since a year after his last lover left him over the evil crow who destroyed what at the time was his last chance at love. Fauntleroy than looked at the fur covered fleshy orb that sat before his vision and robbed him of the sight of his feet and said "I am so sorry about what I did at the diner, I made a total pig of myself you must be disgusted with me." Drew approached him and began to rub and fondle his belly and said "no not at all really, to be honest I loved fatso's, the bigger the better and besides you deserved to be full and luxeriously fat as you want or could be." Drew then kissed him on the mouth and made on the bed before falling asleep, Fauntelroy on the bed and Drew atop Fauntleroy.

The next morning Fauntleroys belly had shrunk considerably as he digested his meal and seemed to have thickened up as he was once emaciated but now looked alot more normal and well fed looking and Kissed drew, waking him up. After a hearty breakfast though more conservative compared to dinner last night as Drew and he would soon be fixing his home back up. The first order of business was cleaning his home which had not happened since 197X and needed it bad and it took them all day to clean up the kitchen and living room, thankfully old trash was so little all it was was disrepair and neglect of ages and still took out meals for lunch which drew was now bloating a little but nothing compared to Fauntleroy Who was healthy looking, bigger than his old self but better for it. They left for dinner at again and again returned to the hotel room after both made pigs of themselves and waddled back to the hotel as their car was to be towed back.

Once in they flopped on the bed and broke it making them both embarassed at what they did on their own part but glad the other did it. Fauntleroy appologized for his actions but Drew smiled and began to kiss his partner in gluttonys belly and Fauntleroy smiled and found himself enamored for the younger fox who had not seen the country torn apart by wars in the orient and protests against the draft or a war that America truely won and was a neccessary war unlike the others which were either not won or could have been avoided most certainly. Soon Fauntleroy returned the affection and soon clothes came off and began to roll around the room. The funny thing about foxes are when full bellied they become quite frisky and soon the bigger fox mounted his little friend. Drew moaned in lust and extecasy as Fauntleroy Penetrated him deeply and began to hump and pump his plump partner and rode him gently and rolled into different positions throughout what seemed like hours until he came and it was a flood that pushed his belly out further as it filled with seed that would never find egg and a lust and passion that had been extenguished for forty years now reignited.

Fauntloy did not even bother to pull out as he relaxed next to a ballooned up Drew and silence lasted for some time before Drew, said "That was great." Fauntlroy wanted to appologize but Drew would not have and told him he had gotten what he wanted and more and Fauntleroy said "normally I am a bottom really but that was so long ago and maybe I was looking for a big strong man to protect me from that awful crow." Drew smiled and told him when he was rested he could handle a second round and he need not pull out if he wanted. Fauntleroy and Drew cuddled for some time till Drew told him to hump to get hard again if he wanted to and he did. He soon again grew hard inside his swollen lover and gave him a more passionate round 2 until he again blew his load in him and ballooned him up further and both fell asleep fauntleroy still inside of him.

Drew awoke to Fauntleroy's thrusting as the sun shone through the hotel window and smiled as he was recieving morning nookie. He was slow and passionate and kissed him as he worked him over as lovingly used him. Drew told him he could be wilder if he wanted to be prompting the fat horny fox to thrust faster and get a bit rougher until he came and again bloated him outward making him as fat as his ponderous paramour. When he finally finished the fat fox finally pulled out and each took a shower before getting breakfast and Drew checked out of the hotel so they could focus more on his home. Breakfast was hardy and Fauntlroy seemed greeider as gorged and glutted himself again pushing his pants to their limits till they waddled out waved off by a very grateful waitress.

Soon they returned to the foxes home little knowing they were being watched. They eyes knew Fauntleroy but not the new comer as he had not noticed for some time beleiving he had broken his old enemy and decided the game was again on. Drew began to clean the house again more and soon it looked more like a home than a tomb or a haunted house awaiting its first ghost. The next thing was to get some shopping done and soon goes out to get things done and head out for the rest of the day. As the sun set the fat foxes returned home with major bags of food and a truck of new appliances as Fauntleroys stuff had gone bad from disuse and disrepair or cost too much to repair or the models were never made anymore. Crow was angry as he was spending money and not giving it all to him.

The house was now fixed and ready to live in and no longer needed a hotel.That night Drew made dinner and it was a feast and Fauntleroy wanted his little (in comparison to him anyway) friend to join him and soon they gorged and glutted not knowing they were being watched. Crow began to drool jealously as he watched his fattened foe fatten more and more along with this interloper and wondered how he could get that food for himself and maybe more. Soon with Bloated bellies they laid on the floor to sleep as their ballooned bodies provided padding and soon went to sleep in each others arms no sex needed that night and the Crow readied to sleep himself and grinned knowing the good life would soon be his and began to plot the battle ahead and finally win the war against fauntleroy fox.

Morning came and breakfast was made and the crow awoke and watched and began to ready himself for his current plot to ruin and hurt the sissy he hated for so long. He soon donned a disguise and readied to go to the house and soon headed to the house and rang the bell. He claimed he was with the city and said he needed permits and papers for some of the things he did and added a threat of fines for the disrepair of his home. Drew smiled and said his financier who was his nephew had been taking care of all things for his uncle for a song. He also added serveral things he mentioned were now outlawed or changed since the 50s and that threatening someone with fines without notice or warning was illegal and then told the crow he saw through his disguises and told him to beat it.

Another day crow appeared as a health inspector trying to confiscate food but Drew was ahead of him and told him health inspectors had no rite to force its authority on a private citizen, only business's. The next attempt was the IRS which ended in him being accosted by authorities who did not like someone posing as them and he was carted off. Crow was gone for weeks after that and when he returned Drew know he had escaped from prison and was back for revenge and had intent on demolishing the building claiming something and stole his dynamite and rewired his stuff and watched as crows plan litterally blew up in his face leaving the younger fox to laugh. Fauntleroy was shocked at how Drew saw through him and told him how he was living in the past and the elder fox said he did cancel his newspaper subscription a month after he lost his last lover and grew tired of crow stealing them and others who no longer bothered knowing what he would do.

Crow simmered in his anger as he recovered from his last major injuries and watched his foes in a seething jealous rage. He hated that the big sissy was happy and he hated it. Not only was he happy he was fat, not only fat but downright obese.His belly was a huge mass of fur covered flesh that hung by his knees and with his pants giving him the look of a double belly, big firm man boobs and a much much bigger butt which would have been a swell target, a real swell target. Drew was no skinny minney mouse himself as he was obese but his belly rode higher and compared to Fauntleroy was a large to his xx large fatty frame. Crow loved it when he watched him slim down as he starved and always hated when he fattened back up but back then his belly only went as far as a basketball, a deflated one but still.

The crows hatred burned as he watched him live and love and restore his home to something of its former glory. He hated how fat his foe had grown and how this interloper lusted for him filled him with a seething rage and he finally had an idea. The next day he showed up dressed up as a fancy chef and with a moustache. He claimed he was looking for work and Drew smiled as he allowed him to be hired and planned and watching him and getting the best out of him. Drew watched and soon enough he had tried to posion them a few times and make sabotaged food and again the crow was frustrated as he had failed to foil and watched his old and new foe grow fatter and fatter and soon he had a new idea give them what they want and more than that.

Fautleroy and Drew were enjoying the good life as they ate like kings. Crow was making them feast after fest and soon they outgrew their clothes and donned what amounted to dresses to cover their blimped up bodies though Fauntleroy did not seem to mind. They glutted and gorged as the house seemed to shrink around them as they expanded like fat filled balloons and happily glutted their bellies and were becoming massive. Fauntleroys belly was a cage balls that now dragged on the floor and obscured his view, His ass cheeks were bigger than excersize balls and man boobs the size of medicine balls and hung down feminely and my need a bra which he would not have minded. his limbs were bloated and thick with fat and made it hard for him to move and he would soon be immobile but he did not want to stop and maybe he could not as crow might have drugged his food with something to make them more gluttonous than they already were.

Drew was something to behold himself as his belly was of similar sized as his belly was deflated cage ball that bounced as he breathed and waddled about like a basketball dribbling and unlike Fauntleroy his vision was not obscured by a fur covered orb of blubber. His ass was massive but had more sag to it but was the size of an excersize ball but not as big as his lover who had to weigh over a ton and still growing but he was nearing the big 2, 0,0,0. and when Fauntleroy could no longer feed himself Drew fed him as he loved seeing him grow fatter and fatter before his eyes. Fauntleroy complimented Drew regularly as he loved seeing his fox fat as he was and could no longer make traditional love as they were now too immense to do so.

The crow laughed in private as he watched them fatten worse than prize winning hogs but they seemed to love it and wondered how far he could, no should take it. He now cooked with glee as he resumed feeding them and decided he no longer wanted to poison them no sabotage them but now he wanted to see how big they would grow and looked up a recipe for his endgame and found some but he wanted them to be something first. One day they were immobilzed by their blubber and seemed happy with themselves still and drew rubbed his belly contentedly as Fauntleroy could not even move his arms anymore but could still talk and eat and to crows disgust sing.

Crow continued to feed them as they filled the room up more and more, making it necessary to empty the room as their furry fat asses grew and grew fatter and a bit blobby. Fauntleroy seemed drunk on his own fat body and Drew enjoyed himself and his view of his beloved and each day they took up more floorspace as crow gorged them and though they could not have put up a fight they would not fight or want to stop him knowing the crow had to work at feeding them and their bellies soon touched and drews arms too were buried under his blubber and no longer uselful. Their bellies were now competing for space as they pushed against each other and Crow knew the time of the final feast had come and he would not be denied his master stroke, his revenge and his last laugh. He then began to prepare what he hoped would be their final meal.

After a good bloating breafast and lunch he readied his big meal and soon served it as he knew they would soon break down the walls as they were already bulging from containing them and would soon give, giving them more and more room to grow as it were. Crow began to serve a 16 course meal and forced it down them and by course 15 they were finally feeling full but could still eat and when done they felt bloated and then came a 7 course desert which was forced down their gullets as their bodies grew tight and viens formed on their bellies as they were reaching their limits and with one last bit of ice cream something finally gave. Their bodies began to expand rapidly as the walls came tumbling down and soon filled up the rest of the house their fat soon makes them rise as they busted into the 2nd floor. Fur covered fat busted through the windows and doors and oozed out of the openings as they kept growing and growing. Soon the house itself was torn assunder as they outgrew it.

When the dust settled each one was big as a 3 story house and were something to behold as their bodies now were bigger than anything they thought possible The house was demolished and crow flew about them and began his victory speech. "Thought you were so clever huh? look whose eaten their words now and it looks like your words were quite fattening I might add. Now look at you your home is no more and your two immobile blobs." he laughed and flew off victorious. Drew felt terrible about what had happened and stupid for letting it and Fauntleroys said "you know what, I have not been happier, I know my home is splinters and dust but I am with you and despite what you'd think this has been the best time I ever had." Drew was taken aback and found himself crying and thanking him. "I love you too Fauntleroy but still the crow has to pay for this and you know of course this means war."

Crow was drunk on his own victory and lived it up though no one know who he is made it hard but he had his ways as he ate drank and was merry that he had beaten the sissy up and lived on what he could pilfer but usually found ways of not paying so he didn't have to hock anything yet. Little did he knew Fauntleroy and Drew were not miserable but were making the best of the situation before them. They were hungry but they knew they would not starve for some time and were not even really mad at crow for what he did only that he would never stop and would soon return when he discovered he was carrying around fakes placed so he could be arrested when he pawned them. Soon a stranger appeared in their line of sight, an obese fox dressed in a strange mismatched suit and feminine clown make up complete with a big bright red nose. He said in a effeminate voice. "Mayhaps I can be of service to you."

The clown fox simply known as CB soon shrank Fauntleroy and Drew back down and explained they could blow back up as they wished all he did was create a reserve tank for them and enabled them to move much more comfortably and nimbly. When they asked why he explained, "you see years ago Fauntleroys nephew who for your information was alot like him and got married when Obama legalized gay marriage and despite their age wanted children and well I am a hermaphrodite and you see I am the babymama. not a fan of kids wouldn't want to raise one but I loved feeling pregnant and to be honest I do care for the kids well being but thats beside the point." He soon taught them how to control their size growth but not let people know and Drew asked him to help with their plan and he agreed on some conditions. He also restored their home which he said was easy as he was feeding off his own reserve tank and magic burns serious calories and placed a glamour on it so it would not be seen and they departed.

Crow was angry as most of the places he went to now barred him as a free loader and the ladies abandoned him realized he would stiff them with the bill. He soon decided to spruce up and his home he soon hired handy men 2 massive hippos and an effement elephant who charged out the nose but spruced up his home and paid them with what he stole from Fauntleroy. Crow loved his new ritzy home and soon hired a maid and a chef, the maid resembled Fauntleroy but with luscious female curves and an obese chef who looked familiar but could not place it as he looked them over.

Time passed and Crow lived in the lap of luxury he felt so entitled to as he ate the finest foods and drank the finest wines and grew fat and drunk off his own inability to stop himself and show restraint. He did nothing but watch his old cartoons and laugh as he ruined the fox so often and wondered where they blubber blimp and his boyfriend was as he sauced himself and rubbed his ever growing belly. He was also lazy and made his help do everything for him and slepted most of the time he wasn't watching. One night he made a pass at the maid who slapped him and he soon pulled an evil prank on her so he could take what he wanted from her. He shoved his bird cock in her and began to thrust and pump pump and thrust till he blew his load and fell asleep from the effort which drained him. When he awoke he was greeted with breakfast in bed by his maid who told him what a stud he was and could stand to put on some pounds rubbing his belly and kissing him making the crow decide to gorge even more so.

For months the crow ate and ate and drank keeping himself drunk and lustful as the maid serviced him sexually for some time and never left the bed, having his tv moved to his bedroom where the corpulant crow never left save to use the bathroom and to molest his maid who serviced him even as he became bedridden from his growing obesity which soon caused his bed to break under his growing girth but he no longer cared. On Halloween he was greeted by his Maid and Chef appeared before him after the sun had set and said they had a trick or treat from him. The chef removed his moustache and revealed he was in fact drew. The maid removed her dress and revealed she was a man in a corset and both began to grow fatter before his eyes. Drews bloat was basic and simple as he swelled causing his uniform to ride up and tear as buttons burst forth from it. The maids showed him becoming more feminine as he grew curvier and curiver until the courset broke and his belly boinged out powerfully and his fom resumed that of the fat feminine fairy he was. Crow then realized it was Fauntleroy and more to the point for some time he had been having sex with him which turned him green with disgust.

Soon Drew made a call and soon a flash of light occured and soon found himself somewhere else and got scared. He tried to fly but he could not get off the ground, his fattened form was too much for his wings and could no longer fly nor could he walk as he was to heavy to get on his feet. Crow was now scared as he could no longer escape and was helpless against the super sized sissies. A third obese fox comes in and he looked like an effeminite clown dandy smiling and asked if it worked and Drew said "like a charm." Fauntleroy smiled and began to rub his belly and said "don't worry my fat little friend no harm will come to you yet and you should know I've decided you will never ever go hungry again besides it looks good on you." and proceeded to kiss him making him wretch.

Fauntleroy was as good as his word and Crow did not go hungry in fact he only felt painfully full as Drew and Fauntleroy force fed him most of the time and watch him inflate with fat as he expanded bigger and bigger and began to lose his limbs as his fat was absorbing his form and bone structure save for his head and beak which was dirty from food being crammed into it. Fauntleroy took his revenge as he began to hump Crows ballooned body and his Cum made him balloon up bigger and bigger. Soon they began to climb upon him and used him as bed they made love on and force fed him as he grew bigger and rose like a bread made with too much yeast. They soon hooked him up to a hose and watched as he expanded bigger and bigger but he did not seem to fill up the room and was told it was magic and they left him to be hosefed.

Crow expanded bigger and bigger as he was left alone while Fauntleroy and Drew live it up as they wanted to before being interupted by the now blimped up crow interupted them and now he was nuetralized. They went to operas and ballets and Fauntleroy began to lead symphonies and retook to ballet as it gave him joy and better enabled him to be more nimble at his corpulant size and Drew needed it as it helped him because their weight was hampering them. They even went to balls which they were invited to as Fauntleroys investments made him important and thought to thank his nephew when he saw him next. Fauntleroy was at home in a ballgown as he was in a tuxedo and loved being in either and Drew danced with him for some time and for the sake of others ate lightly at galas and gorge when they returned home.

The lard bodied lovers even saw the world where they saw the sites, ate the food and partook of cultures as they went through europe and knew they should go back sometime and hope the political enviroment would not sour the continent. China was a no no as it was a dictatorship among other reason and Japan was fun but it was not made for their more comfier sizes forcing them to scale down more so they could get around but they did enjoy themselves as they ate like they did and even bloated themselves on whale which they wondered if they could eat just one. Sumo was where they could cut loose and it was more like foreplay to them and if they had gone pro they could be in the highest sizes but they knew they were too big if they went for full comfort plus it felt like they were wearing diapers which was a bit embarassing. They went to the good beaches where they lounged and swam and ate the local sea life they knew was safe and a shark was just a snack to them and unlike poachers they ate all of it not just the fin meaning their was no evidence of what they did. They even went to nude beaches where they laid about naked and made love on the beach and the ocean like the whales they probably were as big as now if not bigger.

They were happy to be home as they entered theit house and walked in before returning to a more comforable size and began to clean up as dust had settles but they did not need to throw food out as they ate it all before they left and took out the trash and laid together on the floor as they were ultimatly too big for furniture not to mention their fat forms afford them considerable comfort as it was. They then decided to check on Crow whom they left his hose on automatic while they were gone and were shocked at what they saw. Crow was now mountainous large and they had to know and soon discovered he was now so much bigger than both of them put together at their full and true sizes making him something to behold alright. Drew had an idea and produced a second hose which was attached to a dildo and shoved in his ass and set to vibrate as it blew its load in him and said we're not done yet and you should know you'll be invited to thanksgiving dinner.

For months if not a year crow inflated bigger and bigger in a place where space and time seemed off for some reason and no matter how big he grew he did not seem to fill out the room. When he saw them again and they decended upon him and began to pluck him. Feathers flew as the fat fairy foxes began to pluck him bald and tear feathers off for some time and he resumed expansion as they ripped each one off and it seemed like days as he saw his body grow balder and balder. Crow also realized he was much bigger than they, they were like ants but were fast and precise as they removed feathers and after a day or two he was soon bald and another hose was shoved up his asshole and was a more solid, the liquid was a fattening agent and the other had to be stuffing and he resumed growing and growing.

When the big day came Crow had to be a planet and laugh when his hoses were removed making him ask how they would cook and kill such a fat bird. Fauntleroy suggested organ failure but crow said "so should you blubberbutts." Drew said I found a way and soon found himself being lowered into a mass of boiling oil, cooking oil and was slowly lowered into the last hot bath he would ever take. he screamed and screamed as he lowered into the hot tub a tub in a tub made drew laugh. Hours passed and he finally died and began to cook as the oil did its work and adding more and more fat inside the crow. When he was fully cooked he was raised and they looked into his face stuck in pain and terror and for Fauntleroy the nightmare was over and now to be rid of the evidence and make crow more useful and pleasant to him in death than he ever could be in life.

The did not bother with knives and forks and devoured the crow like their savage ancestors did in ancient times long ago. They found his bones were still as they were when they started in on him meaning they were only going through meat and stuffing and for hours they gorged and bloated like balloons made to be filled with food. When they were done Crow was only bones and an uneaten head, his fatty mass now filled them. They were now like small planets compared to Crow and were pleased with themselves and admired each other from a distance and Fauntleroy asked Drew if he was still hungry. They soon scaled down to mobile and ate side dishes and then dessert for hours as they were again too bloated to move and Fauntleroy kissed drew and they fell asleep cuddled together and swaddled in their own blubber, they would be more than warm come winter officially. 

They awoke around December first and Found CB claiming a part of his price, the head of crow which they did not eat and packed in an adorable gift box for him and when asked what he would do he said "His suffering is far from over in fact death has been a vacation rest assured his suffering will soon begin again, plus Mr Fauntleroy you aranged it as you wanted him to suffer a bit more before the afterlife and rest assured he will. If you need my services just call me Ill be there in a flash."

Fauntleroy was happy his enemy was gone and soon did one last look around Crows place and found some stuff he hid and took his things back Before chopping the tree down and removing the stump erasing the last known traces of his enemy. The elder fox returned to doing what he loved as he played instraments painted and other things crow stopped him from doing and now in an age where he could be out and no longer fear punishment made him happy. Drew enjoyed his time with his older gentleman and watched him when he went to the symphony either as an instrament player or a cunductor. He also took to magic shows and is considered a bit old fashioned but Drew loved seeing him in a tuxedo which he did regularly enough to own not rent. He and Drew also resumed their glutting as they ate and ate till they were fit to burst. Both now sat in two or three chairs when they went out to eat. At some point they took to sitting on the floor as their girth raised them in height to be as if they were sitting on tables and ate till they ran out of food and even got a bulk discount making it so the places never had to throw anything out again.

Some time later they get an idea and Drew and Fauntleroy go to where they fattened Crow up and hooked themselves up to the feeding hoses and began to go as Crow did. Drew had Fauntleroy penetrate him and Fauntleroy gave him a magic tool that would teleport his dick into his ass so they could make blow their loads in eachothers asses without pulling out. Eventually Fauntleroy would need one himself as they gorged themselves and fuck each other to to greater and greater sizes filling their growing celestial bodies up more and more with food fat and seman, only making an occational appearence outside and the worlds food no longer mattered as they had the hoses and in their real sizes would make it so they would only swallow up the solar system anyway. One day they vanished and were never seen again as they left the universe and entered the macroverse and were welcomed open armed by many blimp and blob like them. They decided to stay as they were in good company.


End file.
